


Demons In My Head

by YinYangZodiac



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Clubbing, Immortal Hanamaki Takahiro, Immortality, Immortals, Incubus Ennoshita Chikara, Minor Original Character(s), Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pixie Yahaba Shigeru, Pixies, Shapeshifter Matsukawa Issei, Vampire Oikawa Tooru, Vampires, Werewolf Iwaizumi Hajime, Werewolf Kyoutani Kentarou, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac
Summary: Immortal Takahiro learns a few things about shapeshifter Issei.{Summary still being worked on}
Kudos: 1





	Demons In My Head

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing some Hanamaki angst, but I wanted it to be interesting. So here we are! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> *Beta-read

Within the centuries that he's been alive he has met all kinds of people. This left him bitter, mostly. Most humans found his kind something to fear or something to sexualize. Vampires liked to act like they were the same. Werewolves and other supernatural beings liked to pick fights. And his own kind was prone to destruction and violence.

Takahiro was prone to violence.

Even before he had been turned. He had been a knight, fighting for his king. And in his last battle he had been fatally wounded. Until two pretty women from the other army approached. And the rest, well, wasn't something he liked to think about.

"Hiro!" Tooru shouts over the music of the club. The brunette is grinning and holding a glass of alcohol out to him. "I got you a drink!"

Takahiro takes it into his well manicured hand, sharp nails clinking against the glass under the heavy bass of the song. "Thank you." He doesn't bother to speak above the noise. Tooru could hear him even if he was whispering.

There's movement behind him before someone drapes their arms over his shoulders. Delicate hands wrapped in glinting jewelry push their way down his chest, blood red painted nails threatening to shred the soft material of his button down. "You look tense," Chikara's voice cooes into his ear. He chooses to ignore the shiver that ripples through his muscles. "Want me to help?"

Damn incubus.

"If you want to keep your pretty little hands intact, remove your hands," Takahiro hisses through his teeth. The chittering laugh that Chikara lets out drags along his nervous as the demon pulls away.

"You need to let loose Hiro!" Tooru's whiney voice interrupts. The vampire drops onto the couch beside Takahiro and gestures at the club and everyone around them. "Pick someone to go home with. You're pent up."

Takahiro scowls at Tooru's words and takes a sip from the alcohol he was given. It burns as it slips down his throat, leaving behind a bitter but fruity taste. "I'm quite fine, Tooru." If he growls, neither of his friends make a comment. The crowded club and the loud music make his focus flutter. He would much rather be sitting in his apartment, re-reading one of his favorite classics.

Though, he doesn't have much time to dwell on that when another familiar body breaks free of the crowd and takes a seat on the couch across from him.

Iwaizumi Hajime. Maybe now Takahiro could bare this night of torture.

Three people take their places beside the tan male. The only other person Takahiro can recognize is the scowling male with shaved blonde hair. He just can't seem to remember their name.

"I see you picked up a few more strays since the last time I saw you," Takahiro jabs at Hajime. Hajime grins in return and falls back to sit comfortably on his couch. "They're adorable."

Hajime hums in amusement and gestures to the smallest male on the other side of the scowling male. "Yahaba Shigeru," then Hajime gestures to the male on his own other side, "Matsukawa Issei."

Takahiro looks over him for a moment, taking in the dark curls of his hair and the way his eyes glint under the cool purple lighting of the club. This one is attractive with his tanned skin and lazy exterior.

"Hey," Issei says casually with a wave of his hand. "What's your name?"

Takahiro smirks and pointedly looks away. He sips at his drink in a way that shows he won't be answering that question.

Tooru huffs in exasperation. "Please excuse him. He's been hiding in his apartment for the last five years and has forgotten how to properly interact with people." Takahiro let's out a squawk of indignation but Tooru continues. "His name is Hanamaki Takahiro. It's nice to see you again, Issei. How is your training going?"

Training? Takahiro turns his gaze to Issei again, curious.

"Good. Only one mishap landed me in the hospital."

"He broke nearly all the bones in his body!" Shigeru speaks up now, leaning against the grumpy blonde. "Kentarou had to carry him all the way back to the pack house!"

So that's the blonde's name? No wonder he didn't remember it.

"Because you wouldn't help!" Kentarou snaps back.

"I'm delicate!" Shigeru cries dramatically. Kentarou growls lowly and presses his face almost too close to Shigeru's. Chikara swoops in before the two could get seriously heated. He places himself in Shigeru's lap and drops his legs onto Kentarou's.

"I'll take care of you, delicate little flower. Just tell me what you like."

Kentarou opens his mouth - presumably to tell Chikara off - but it snaps shut as soon as the flat heel of Chikara's shoe digs into his inner thigh, almost too close to something else. Shigeru melts under the pale hands ghosting over his cheeks.

Maybe having an incubus around isn't _all_ bad.

Issei speaks up again once Chikara has Kentarou and Shigeru wrapped around his fingers. "It wasn't that bad." Something in Issei's tone makes him believe Issei isn't telling the truth. "But I don't think I can shift into a bear again anytime soon."

Takahiro clicks his tongue at that. So Issei is a shifter. But what kind? Some kind of animal shifter at least.

"It didn't work because you aren't an animal shifter. Your body isn't built for it," Hajime speaks up now. "How many times do I have to say that?"

"But I can shift into birds and cats," Issei counters. "So maybe-"

"No." Hajime looks completely irritated now. "Stick to humans and humanoid things. Seriously. I don't know how or why you can shift into birds and cats, but don't do it. You could die from a bad shift."

His mind provides a loud sound of a pen making a hard line through his previous thoughts. Issei is a _shapeshifter_ , and apparently the others trust him.

"Shapeshifters are rare nowadays." If he's being honest, he's just curious to see how Issei will react. The other is still calm and leaning against the arm of the couch with dark eyes burning under the neon lighting.

As Issei looks at Takahiro directly he grins, showing off his pearly whites. "And what are you?"

Takahiro feels the glass in his hand crack under the pressure of his hold tightening. Luckily enough, the crack is above the surface of the alcohol left in the glass. Issei's tone is condescending. He already knows what Takahiro is, he just wants him to say it. He leans forward to place the glass on the short table separating the two couches.

In any other circumstance Takahiro wouldn't allow himself to be goaded, but he's feeling pretty wired now. Maybe Tooru was right. Though, he would never admit that to the other.

"I'm an immortal."

Issei tilts his head in a way that makes him look even more handsome. Takahiro has only known this guy for a handful of minutes but he's already ready to deck him.

"Immortals are interesting. They're so angry for no reason."

Takahiro almost launches himself across the table at the other. The only thing that stops him is Tooru's arms wrapping around his waist. The urge to fight is settling under his skin. He bares his teeth. "And how many immortals do you know?"

"You're my third."

The aggression fades a bit, being washed away by curiosity. Three immortals? Where the hell did Issei find the other two.

"Issei has some good experience with all supernatural beings," Tooru explains, still holding onto Takahiro.

He tells himself he doesn't care. That it doesn't matter. But it's been so long since he's seen an immortal.

"I have their phone numbers if you want to give them a call," Issei offers with a kinder voice.

Takahiro scoffs, offended by how the other just has pity for him now. "I don't need help from your kind," he growls before shoving Tooru's arms off of himself. He stands up and smoothes out the front of his shirt slowly. "Thank you for the night out, but I believe I'm ready to leave now." Without waiting for a response he turns on his heels and marches out of the club.

**Author's Note:**

> Any questions, comments or requests? Please:  
> Comment down below  
> DM me on Instagram (@_cryptid.crossing_)  
> DM me or anonymous message me on Tumblr (@cryptid-crossing)


End file.
